In a related art of electronic equipment, taking a mobile phone as an example, a touch key is disposed at the lower end frame of the mobile phone, which needs a separate mounting space and mounting of FPC (flexible circuit board), thereby reducing the screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone and affecting the appearance of the mobile phone. In another related art, a touch key is displayed in the display area in the form of virtual key, but during the operation of the touch key, an area where the touch key of the display screen is located cannot perform the display function, thereby occupying the effective display area of the display screen, and affecting display effect of the display screen.